narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Amenominakanushi Clan
The Amenominakanushi Clan (天之御中主神一族, Amenominakanushi Ichizoku) is the founding clan of Senzogakure (先祖隠れの里, Senzogakure no Sato; English TV "Village Hidden in Origin" or "Hidden Origin Village"; Literally meaning: "Village Hidden by Origin"). During the Warring States Period, they were known for their kekkei genkai of Origin Release. There are only a few select members of the clan who are able to wield such a powerful kekkei genkai but the clan itself is also known for their limitless potential. Even if one of the descendants of this clan are not given access to Origin Release, those members have made strides elsewhere. Most of the members of the immediate family born on Earth were also half-alien, similar to those of the Ōtsutsuki clan. For this reason alone, most of the members of the clan have longer lifespans than most and can even extend the lifespans of others if need be. Background The Curse of the Amenominakanushi Even though the Amenominakanushi can live extremely long lives, this does not seem to be a good thing. Much older, still surviving members of the clan can suffer from "fits of insanity". As dubbed by Mikoto herself, this will cause an Amenominakanushi to go insane due to their over-exposure with chakra. Mikoto isn't sure why this happens but, if a member of the clan is exposed to chakra for far too long, it will eat at them from the inside out and cause their mental state to deteriorate as well. When this happens, they will attack friend or foe and die shortly after the rest of their chakra is used up. For Mikoto, her "fit of insanity" was barely noticeable and it forced her to become cocky and reckless. When she was alive during the Warring States Period, this ultimately led to her untimely death. For Kukurihime, one of Mikoto's eldest children, she was barely conscious as she destroyed the village she grew up in. Another thing to note is that this only seems to happen with the members of the Amenominakanushi on Earth, since they're the only ones exposed to chakra. Shortly before Mikoto's death, she had believed that Piero's "wild" and "exotic" mental state may have also been a factor. However, after being revived and coming to the conclusion that she herself had succumbed to it, she put all of the blame on chakra instead. List of Known Members Extra-Terrestrials * Hitorigami Amenominakanushi ** Father of the Amenominakanushi siblings and grandfather to all of Mikoto's children. Despite being kind to his daughter and her siblings, they all seem to dislike their father for some reason. When asked about who or what her father is, Mikoto will jokingly say "he's the creator of the universe". Although it sounds ridiculous, people who ask aren't really sure if she's serious or not. At the moment, his whereabouts are unknown. * Mother of the Hitorigami's Children ** Hitorigami has mentioned on several occasions that Mikoto, Kamimusubi, Umashiashikabihikoji, and Amenotokachi's mother "died" sometime after Amenotokachi was born. Due to the fact that the eldest, Kamimusubi has never even seen her, they have reason to believe their father is lying to them. Regardless, Hitorigami has pointed out what a "kind and lovely" woman their mother was. * Kamimusubi Amenominakanushi ** Eldest child of Hitorigami. Like their father, Kamimusubi seems to have a strained relationship with all of his siblings. He is the most serious and most diligent, taking pride in his attitude. His age difference between him and his siblings is quite great -- even between himself and Mikoto. Like his father, his whereabouts are unknown. * Mikoto Amenominakanushi ** The second eldest to Hitorigami's children. Mikoto was apparently good friends with Kaguya Ōtsutsuki as a child but, after traveling to Earth all those centuries ago, her friendship with the woman became strained and they eventually grew apart. Mikoto is the only one of her siblings to make a family with a human, making all of her children "half-alien". She was also the first to awaken the clan's kekkei genkai, which she was able to pass along to her children. While only some of them were able to use it, Mikoto's bloodline stretches far across the timeline as her children were known to be ancestors to many different clans in the current world. Recently, she has been revived by Ajisai and, while she is loyal to them, she has her own goals in mind. * Umashiashikabihikoji Amenominakanushi ** The second youngest to Hitorigami's children. Umashiashikabihikoji, surprisingly, was the only child of Hitorigami's to love the life she lived with her father. Despite this, Umashiashikabihikoji has a problem trusting her father because of the "stories" of their mother. Unlike Kamimusubi and Hitorigami, Umashiashikabihikoji actually has a very good relationship with Mikoto. Out of all the siblings, Umashiashikabihikoji and Mikoto seem to be the closest. Ever since Mikoto's first death during the Warring States Period, Umashiashikabihikoji has drifted away from her and has not yet been made aware of her resurrection. Umashiashikabihikoji is said to live somewhere on Earth under a fake name. * Amenotokachi Amenominakanushi ** The youngest child of Hitorigami. Amenotokachi is the only child of Hitorigami's that has been spoiled beyond belief. Due to this, she has grown up to self-centered and entitled, making her the least liked sibling. As soon as she was old enough, Amenotokachi disappeared into the universe and has not contacted her family since. Humans * Piero ** Piero was a "wild" human man who found Mikoto before anyone else did upon her arrival on Earth. It didn't take long for Piero and Mikoto to fall in love and for them to start a family. Piero was a man that also possessed a special doujutsu named after him. While the doujutsu itself wasn't named until after his death, Mikoto believed he would have named it after himself anyway. Piero was an intelligent man that took well to actually taking care of his children. Mikoto claims that Piero was an even better father than she was a mother. * Zangetsu Hōzuki ** A powerful member of the Hōzuki Clan, he fell in love with Mikoto sometime after meeting her in Kirigakure. While Mikoto didn't exactly feel the same, she saw value in his genes. She and Zangetsu were eventually able to have a child together after Mikoto professed her "love" for him. When she was sure she was pregnant with Zangetsu's child, Mikoto left Kirigakure and never saw Zangetsu again. It is said that Zangetsu fell into a deep depression upon Mikoto's leave. Half-Aliens (Piero/Mikoto) * Sarutahiko Amenominakanushi ** Sarutahiko was the eldest child of Mikoto and Piero. Similar to Mikoto's older brother, Kamimusubi, Sarutahiko is the most serious out all of his siblings. Unlike Kamimusubi, however, Sarutahiko is very protective of his family. He is also the only one out of his siblings to receive the gift of "Origin Release". After marrying Naori Uchiha, he was able extend his lineage even into the modern age. * Takemikazuchi Amenominakanushi ** Takemikazuchi was the second eldest child of Mikoto and Piero. He is one of the children that was never even able access chakra itself. Due to this, Takemikazuchi eventually becomes one of the most proficient Samurai during the Warring States Period. However, Takemikazuchi eventually developed an inferiority complex and came to feel as if he was in "his brother's shadow". Even though Takemikazuchi was never able to actually use chakra, he was still said to suffer from the Curse. Despite all of this, Takemikazuchi ended up being a direct ancestor to both the Matsumoto and Himura Clans. * Kukurihime Amenominakanushi ** Kukurihime was the third eldest child of Mikoto and Piero as well as being their first daughter. For this reason, Kukurihime felt a sense of "obligation" to represent the family as the eldest daughter. Although unable to use Origin Release, Kukurihime was a master of Lightning Release and created extremely powerful techniques from this. Kukurihime was also the longest living child of Mikoto and Piero, surviving until she was four-hundred ninety nine years old. She eventually suffered from the Curse and destroyed Senzogakure, the village that she grew up in. Kukurihime was also an ancestor to the Rikashishikiari Clan, passing on her proficient usage of Lightning Release to them. * Azumi Amenominakanushi ** Azumi was considered to be the "middle" child of Mikoto and Piero. Azumi is the most humble and most kind to those around him. He was also a mediator to the rest of his siblings whenever they would get into skirmishes. While he was exceptionally powerful in the art of Fire Release, Azumi wasn't the type of person to use his power for selfish reasons. Ultimately, Azumi decided that he just didn't have the "warrior's spirit" like his siblings did and left Senzogakure sometime after his mother died. Azumi eventually died but not before becoming an ancestor to the Chikushou Clan. It is unknown if he died from the Curse or not. * Koyane Amenominakanushi ** Koyane was third youngest child of Mikoto and Piero. Koyane is also the second female born among Mikoto and Piero's children. Therefore, Koyane looked up to her older sister, Kukurihime, quite a lot. While she was alive, Koyane worked to be just like her. Unfortunately, due to her inability to use chakra or ninjutsu, Koyane was never truly able to reach the level that Kukurihime reached. After Mikoto's death, Koyane became extremely distraught and left her home. Unable to handle the loss of her mother, Koyane committed suicide in the forest nearby Senzogakure. * Omoikane Amenominakanushi ** Omoikane was the second youngest child of Mikoto and Piero. Able to successfully use chakra and ninjutsu, Omoikane was a master of Shurikenjutsu. He was quiet and analytical, being able to come up with foolproof plans in mere seconds. For his family, he was considered the best strategist of his time. Omoikane was also an ancestor to the Rikashishikiari, passing on his mastery of shurikenjutsu to them. * Uzume Amenominakanushi ** Uzume was the youngest child of Mikoto and Piero. The third female sibling born into the family, Uzume looked up to both her sisters. Highly unlike the rest of her siblings, Uzume was bouncy and bubbly. She was always seen with a smile on her face, even when her mother died. Before her mother's death, however, Uzume was the family's "doctor". She had extensive knowledge of medical practices and their applications, able to fix up her family's wounds whenever they came home hurt. In her father's final days, Uzume was said to be the only one by his side. Uzume died sometime after that, being the youngest of the siblings to pass away. Half-Aliens (Zangetsu/Mikoto) * Takeminakata Amenominakanushi ** Takeminakata is the only child and daughter of Mikoto and Zangetsu Hōzuki, born sometime after Mikoto was revived. While none of the other female children Mikoto had were able to use Origin Release, Takeminakata seems to be able to. Since Takeminakata is also a half Hōzuki Clan member, she also has access to the Hydrification Technique. Trivia * All of the direct descendants of the Amenominakanushi are named after Shinto deities. ** Hitorigami is named after the kami who "came into being alone". ** Kamimusubi is named after one of the three Kotoamatsukami, specifically the "divine creator". ** Mikoto is named after Susanoo-no-Mikoto, the god of sea and storms. ** Umashiashikabihikoji is named after one of the four separate heavenly kami. ** Amenotokachi, like Umashiashikabihikoji, is named after one of the four separate heavenly kami. ** Sarutahiko is named after Sarutahiko Ōkami, the leader of the earthly kami in shinto religion. ** Takemikazuchi is named the deity of the same name, a god of thunder and swords. ** Kukurihime is named after Kukurihime no Kami/Kukurihime no Mikoto, a goddess enshrined at Shirayama Hime Shrine. ** Azumi is named after Azumi-no-isora, a kami of the seashore. ** Koyane is named after a male deity called Ame-no-Koyane, who was an aide to the first emperor of Japan. ** Omoikane is named after the deity of the same name, a god of wisdom and intelligence. ** Uzume is named after Ame-no-Uzume, the goddess of the dawn and revelry. ** Takeminakata is named after Takeminakata-no-Kami/Takeminakata-no-Mikoto/Minakatatomi-no-Kami/Takeminakatatomi-no-Mikoto, considered to be a god of wind, water, and agriculture. Category:GrandmasterTeddy